


Naughty Bubble Bath

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is having a bubble bath when he gets company. Company that makes him unable to resist temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Bubble Bath

Lex is so going to Hell. He knows he is, and he accepts it. Welcomes it even, if it means he can do things such as this. Things such as masturbating in his bubble bath while Clark Kent is sitting on the counter by the sink, talking to him.

It’s his own fault, he supposes. He’s the one that told his staff to never turn Clark away. When Clark had realized where Lex was, he had offered to come back another time, but Lex must have had the devil sitting on his shoulder at the time, because he’d told his friend to come on in.

They’ve been chatting ever since. Nothing of consequence, and he still doesn’t know why Clark is here, but an evening visit is rare from Clark, so Lex is loathe to speed up the time when he’ll leave by asking what’s going on. Especially now that he’s hard and aching in his bath water.

Lex had been resisting temptation very well, until Clark had shrugged out of his flannel overshirt. Leaving himself in just a thin white t-shirt, his pointed nipples showing through, clearly. Clark complained of the heat from all the steam, and even though he hadn’t looked hot (well, aside from the fact that he was completely hot, figuratively speaking), Lex hadn’t been about to stop him from taking off a layer of clothes. He could even have taken off two and Lex wouldn’t have complained, but that was too much to hope for.

With the sight of Clark’s t-shirt clad body in front of him, Lex hadn’t even attempted to resist anymore. Reaching under the bubbles, he’d grabbed his hard cock, hard even before Clark showed up, as Lex had been fantasizing about him.

Before Clark’s arrival, he’d been keeping things slow and easy to draw the pleasure out, heighten it, he hadn’t even gotten around to touching his cock before Clark had unexpectedly shown up.

The pace is still slow and easy, but only because Lex doesn’t want Clark to find out. Lex is positive that knowing what Lex is doing with Clark right there in the room, would send the innocent young man running.

Luckily, the soapy water makes running his left hand up and down his erection smooth and easy. He lowers his eyelids and stares at Clark. Running his gaze over the silky head of brunet hair he likes to imagine sinking his fingers into, the sharp cheekbones he thinks about caressing with a thumb, and the full lips he dreams about nipping and licking at.

As his gaze wanders lower, he notices that Clark is rubbing a hand over his flat abdomen, and Lex’s hand jerks on his erection and sloshes the water a little when he sees some bare skin as Clark’s shirt rides up an inch or two.

Gaze sharpening in concern, Clark sits up on the counter a little straighter. “Are you okay, Lex?”

Clark’s voice is a little husky, but Lex figures it’s because of all the steam in the room. “I’m fine, just changing position.”

Not quite a lie, since his hand is constantly changing position on his cock. Biting the inside of his lip, Lex rubs a thumb over the slit at the tip, and can feel the slickness of precome. He takes in a quiet, shuddering breath, and leans his head back against the edge of the tub, closing his eyes for a moment so sight wouldn’t distract him from what he was feeling.

Licking his lips, and savoring the slide of skin on skin below the water, Lex is startled when it feels as if a kiss ghosts over the bald pate of his head. Eyes snapping open, Lex looks at Clark, but Clark is in almost the exact position he was in when Lex closed his eyes.

The only difference is, Clark is looking a little more flushed than he was before, his eyes narrowed and staring at Lex. He had said he was getting hot, though, so Lex again figures that the changes are because of the steam from the bath. It couldn’t be for any other reason. Not Clark. He must have imagined the kiss. Maybe it had been a drop of sweat gliding over his head.

The stare is disconcerting, although Clark doesn’t seem mad. He just seems very focused. It’s hard to tell what he’s focusing on, however, because from Clark’s position, he could be staring just about anywhere on Lex’s body.

Where ever he’s staring, Lex isn’t too concerned. He’s feeling much too good to worry too much, and enjoying how good Clark looks all flushed from the steam. Putting imaginary touches and narrowed gazes aside, Lex can feel his orgasm getting closer to the surface, and it gets worse when Clark raises the hem of his shirt to wipe his face off.

Seeing that muscled stomach all bare, this time, has Lex biting back a moan, and he has to fight to keep his hand moving slowly enough not to make waves in his bath.

Even if he doesn’t speed up, though, he’s going to come soon. His orgasm gets even closer when Clark lowers his hands to his thighs, high enough that his thumbs are practically in the crease where legs meet groin.

It’s been a long time since Lex has had to come secretly, since his Excelsior days, at least, but he knows he can still do it. The thought of coming while Clark is right there, so innocent he doesn’t even know what Lex is doing, is the thing that finally flips that switch inside of Lex.

Pressing his lips together to keep from moaning, Lex stares at Clark, drinking in the sight of him, as Lex presses his thumb to that one spot under the head of his cock hard enough to hurt just a bit. That small pain, coupled with the pleasure of watching Clark as Lex touches himself, soon has Lex’s cock pulsing in his hand.

A sound of something ripping brings Lex out of his haze of pleasure. Looking over at Clark, Lex sees Clark looking down in horror. Following his gaze, Lex sees a large hole torn into one of the legs of Clark’s pants.

Startled, he looks up in time to see Clark looking away, then pushing off the counter and hopping to the floor. “I-I’m sorry I bothered you for so long, Lex. I’d better get going. It’s almost past my curfew.”

Before Lex can muster a response, Clark is out the door, and gone. Lex watches him go in confusion, and a little trepidation as well. There is no way Lex had given any clues as to what he was doing, but the timing of Clark’s departure seems a little suspicious. And, his ripped pants were strange, too.

Lex scoffs at himself. Those sound like things his father would say if he were here. If there is something Lex hates more than sounding like Lionel, Lex can’t think of what it is.

A much better pastime is picturing the brief glimpse of bare thigh he’d seen before Clark had disappeared. Bringing a detailed picture of Clark to mind, right before he left, Lex settles back into his bath with a smile. Scrolling down the picture of Clark he has in his mind, Lex enjoys the view much more freely now that the object of his desire is gone.

When Lex gets to Clark's groin, though, he bolts upright. A bulge? Had Clark been hard when he left? Sinking back down into the water, Lex doesn't even notice when the water eventually gets cold. He's much too busy thinking and planning.


End file.
